


Relief

by acidtonguejenny



Series: Dragon Age Kinkmeme Fills [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidtonguejenny/pseuds/acidtonguejenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Qunari have large bladders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

Camp was erected. Furs were passed around. The Inquisition could quite easily be mistaken for a gathering of large, lumpy, shivering beasts, huddled in their groups and around fires for warmth. This Dorian thinks, but he is in the middle of such a huddle, pressed against Adaar’s broad back and quite unwilling to be moved. 

Of course, Adaar chooses that moment to stir.

“What are you about?” Dorian asks, heavy with suggestion that whatever it is, it is not worth it. 

“The latrine.” Adaar says plainly, moving to stand. The usual trench had not been made, the snow and ground too frozen to allow for digging, but the site for such business was further down the mountain, and around an outcropping of rock, and Adaar heads that way.

Dorian, after a beat, follows, his fur clutched tightly around his shoulders. 

Adaar is undoing his breeches when he comes up beside him, and spares him a knowing look. Dorian sniffs, trying very hard to appear aloof, but his eyes dart down excitedly, betraying him, when Adaar pulls his cock free. 

Adaar winces as the freezing air hits him. Dorian makes a sympathetic noise, eyes fixed on his lover’s organ. Even soft, as it is now, it is the largest cock Dorian has ever had the pleasure of knowing.

Well, mostly soft. He thinks it grows slowly beneath his gaze, in Adaar’s easy hand. He licks his lips.

“Allow me,” Dorian says quietly, eyes bright with intent. He extracts a hand from beneath the heavy fur, and reaches forward.

Adaar moves for him, though leaves his hand resting on his thigh, acting as a shield against the wind. He breathes slow, deep breaths as Dorian idly massages, waiting.

“Shall I begin?” Adaar says.

“Is that a hint of sarcasm I detect?” Dorian says rather cheekily. “By all means, my friend.”

Adaar rolls his eyes. With a small, deep-chested sigh, he looses his stream.

Dorian hears the hiss of it, feels the movement of pressure along his lover’s fat length, as well as he feels his own lips part, sticking. Hurriedly, he fumbles the corners of the fur between his teeth, freeing his other hand to cup himself through his clothing.

Adaar stares vaguely into the valley, eyes lidded and unfocused, his expression serene. His urine tints the snow where it puddles, and Dorian can see where it will eventually run down the hill.

He breathes wetly against the ends of the fur in his mouth, dampening it. His eyelids flutter with pleasure as he holds himself more firmly. With his other hand, he runs the pads of his fingers over and over Adaar, stroking lovely as he watches the steady expel. Adaar doesn’t usually care for being coaxed to hardness when he urinates, but Dorian is having difficulty restraining himself just now. 

Dorian gasps, finally, properly taking himself in hand, having reached into his trousers. He narrowly loses the fur, but Adaar’s arm has come up and around him, and his large hand fists the garment closed.

“Can I…” Dorian fumbles to say.Taking Adaar’s rumbling nuzzle as consent, his grip slides down him his fingers touch fleshy head, and he extends one finger further, towards the tip. Adaar’s flow breaks, a small amount running down Dorian’s hand, and it is blisteringly hot on his cold skin.

His piss has broken free where Dorian predicted, rolling downhill on top of packed snow, and Adaar still goes. He hasn’t so much as begun to slow.

“I wonder,” Adaar says, in that deep voice that thrums in Dorian’s chest and throat, his mouth pressed to Dorian’s cheek. “if you could come before I finish.”

That’s rather what he’s trying to do, with his hand moving furiously within the confines of his clothing. “It…would not be the first time. My dear, you are…positively…unnatural.” 

Adaar chuckles. He is almost fully erect in Dorian’s hand, and it has fallen to Dorian to aim his flow, no easy task. His stiff cock resists direction.

His hand slips, warm piss running through his fingers, at the same moment Adaar licks a hot stripe across his throat. Dorian comes, biting his lip white. 

Shakey with pleasure, he drops to his knees in the snow and puts his mouth to Adaar’s cock, bringing him off quickly. Adaar comes with a grunt, his cradling hand encompassing the back of Dorian’s head. 

Dorian pulls off Adaar’s cock with a messy slurp, until his lips are puckered around the head. He milks the last dribbles with firm, fisted strokes, and cleans Adaar with broad licks. Eventually, he looks up, Adaar’s tip resting on his lip. 

“Finished, I trust?” He says with a drawl.

Adaar scews up his face as if considering, and his cock twitches in Dorian’s loose grip. A thin stream runs over Dorian’s mouth, and Dorian shivers, eyes dark. 

A wide smirk blooms slowly on Adaar face, as he takes in Dorian, mussed and affected and on his knees. He reaches down to hand him up.

“Finished,” he says with a rumble, and kisses him soundly. Dorian hums, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the spectacularly unoriginal title, I wouldn't let myself call it 'Foreplay/Long Time'. First time writing watersports :)


End file.
